


Something New

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Character Death, Comfort, Hurt, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: an unexpected death brings out new opportunities





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always_Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/gifts).



************************************************************************************

_"It is with great sorrow that we had to say goodbye to our loving husband,_  
_affectionate father and step-father, son and brother,_

_Massimo Marini,_

_husband of Stefania Rossi,_  
_proud father of Valentino Rossi and Luca Marini "_

************************************************************************************

 

Dani and Marc are in the hospitality area of Honda, on some tables are flyers announcing the unexpected death of Valentino's stepfather and Luca's biological father.

Dani sighs and puts the paper away and the two continue to sit in silence.

"Vale must be devastated." says Dani.

"Given the fact that he rode the fastest time by far may suggest otherwise." Marc states.

"Hm."

"And he wasn't his real father." Marc says shrugging.

"That says nothing, sometimes children have a better relationship with their stepfather than with their real father and even if it did matter, Luca will be devastated, and since Vale and Luca are close, Vale will also suffer."

 

Later that day Dani and Marc are walking towards the trailor of the older when they suddenly hear a loud bang and both are startled by it, looking up.

"Was that..?"

"That came from Luca's trailor." Dani says.

Just when they want to walk further, they hear a muffled cry and without thinking about it for a second, Dani walks to the trailor.

"Dani!" Marc hisses.

The older doesn't listen, knocks on the door but he gets no answer. Marc is now beside him, glancing around before he laced his fingers with his lover.

"Come on, he doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Or he has not heard it."

Before Marc gets the chance, he knocks again and this time he gets an answer.

"Go away!"

"Ok, that's obvious."

Marc wants to move away but Dani does not move.

"He's obviously grieving, I might not know him so good but I am not going to leave him to his fate."

"Isn't this Vale's job? Taking care of him?"

"You see him anywhere, Marc?" Dani hisses and looks at his lover stern.

"Fine."

Dani tries the door handle and to his surprise it opens, gently he pushes open the door and looks inside the trailor, it's musty inside, curtains closed and Dani squeezes his eyes as he continues inward walking, Marc cautiously behind him.

"I told you to go away!"

Suddenly Dani sees something coming his way and he is just in time to duck and avoid the object.

"Luca, it's Dani Pedrosa and Marc Marquez..."

"What are you doing here?" it sounds harsh.

"We're sorry about what happened to your dad."

"Thank, now go away."

"I'm sorry I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because,"Dani says and kneels down, now suddenly in front of Luca who is backed up against the wall, legs pulled up against his chest,"I hate seeing people in pain."

Dani tilts his head and smiles at the Italian who looks at him cautiously, eyes red from crying and looking puffy.

"You don't even know me." Luca whispers.

"Doesn't matter, you're a rider, we're both riders, it's just like when one of us dies, we stick together."

Dani reaches out his hand to the younger who looks at it before he looks back at Dani again.

"I'm really sorry about your father, Luca."

"Thank you."

Luca bites his lip, head turning away and tears falling again and slowly as not to scare him Dani shuffles closer, sitting next to him and pulling him in his arms, the youngers head falling on his shoulder while Dani's fingers weave through his hair and he whispers words of comfort to the younger.

Marc in the meantime is still standing near the door, watching the sight in front of him and honestly a little surprised at how his lover handles the other, having no idea he could be so comforting and caring towards someone he hardly knows. Seeing how Luca clings to Dani and how Dani patiently waits for him to calm down. After Luca has calmed down again he looks up, finding his face to be very close to Dani's and the Spaniard reaches out to wipe his tears away, softly smiling and earning a smile back from the Italian. There's something very imtimate in the situation and Marc clears his throat, making Dani and Luca come out of their trance and look at him.

"You gonna be ok?" Dani asks.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Ok," Dani says and get's up, followed by Luca,"just uh....you know, if you need to talk or just a shoulder, come find me."

"Ok, thank you."

"Sure."

 

When the two are in the safety or Dani's trailor and catching their breaths after reaching orgasm, Dani looks at Marc.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, you seemed a bit out this time, different then usual."

Marc purses his lips together and looks at Dani before looking at the ceiling.

"Hey,"Dani says and laces his fingers with Marc's,"come on, talk to me."

"It was just what happend with Luca this afternoon."

"What about it?"

"I just...I had no idea you could be so comforting, so caring about someone you don't even know."

"Like I said to Luca too, he's a rider and rider's stick together, it doesn't matter he's moto2, he's one of us."

"Yeah I know, it just...after you wiped away his tears, the way he looked at you...." 

Dani can feel Marc's fingers twitch around his and he smiles.

"Are you jealous?" he asks.

"No. Maybe....yes, I was jealous, he looked at you like he was checking you out or something, I didn't like it."

"Checking me out? Come on, Marc, he's grieving over his father, that should be the last thing on his mind."

"It should be yeah."

"And you have absolutly no reason to be jealous, I love you, I want you, I'm with you."

"I know, sorry."

"Don't be, I'm flattered."

 

On saterday Dani keeps a close eye on Moto2 and especially on how Luca is behaving but he seems to keep his cool in both practise and qualification and since Marc took pole he will be busy for at least two hours, giving Dani the opportunity to seek Luca out and see how he is doing. Knocking on his door he doesn't have to wait long for the Italian to open up.

"Dani." he says, eyes lighting op.

"Hey."

"Come in, please."

Luca steps back and let's Dani in, the Spaniard walking inside, looking around and noticing it looks very different then the previous evening.

"I was just wondering how you were doing." Dani says and he turns around to look at Luca.

"I'm holding up, sometimes it's difficult to concentrate and I can't help but make a few mistakes on the bike, that's also why I'm so far back on the grid. I'm lucky to have such an understanding team, they give me all the support and help I need." Luca says and walks towards him.

"That's good and they should, losing your father is hard, especially for a guy who sees his dad as a rolmodel." Dani says.

"Yeah, he was my biggest fan."

Luca sit's down on the couch and Dani sit's down besides him.

"I'm sure he was very proud of you."

"He always said he was." Luca shrugs.

There is a short silence and suddenly Luca sobs, shutting his eyes and leaning his head in his hands.

"Hey, it's ok." Dani says and lays an arm around the younger.

Luca's arms finding a way around Dani's waist and he presses his face in the crook of Dani's neck. Fingers move comforting over Luca's back while the younger cries on his shoulder and after some time the sobs have turned into hiccups. Dani realizing Luca's breathing has evened out and slowly he let's himself fall back against the backrest of the couch, pulling the younger with him, arms tightening around the younger. He feels Luca's fingers moving over his chest and his cheek against his collorbone.

"Is it true?" Luca suddenly asks.

"Is what true?" 

"The rumors I hear about you."

"What rumors would that be?"

"That you're gay."

Dani freezes, hand stilling on his back and Luca looks up to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean...."

"It's ok,"Dani says and smiles,"yeah, it's true, I am gay."

"What's it like?"

"Being gay?" Dani chuckles.

"Kissing a man."

"Oh, well, not that differently from kissing a woman, I gues, apart from the slight stubble of course."

Luca chuckles and moves closer against Dani's side, the Spaniard smiling down at him, fingers weaving through Luca's hair.

"I think I might be gay." 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, there's this guy I like and, well, I didn't really know him but something happened recently and I realized when he was gone that I liked being with him and I missed him."

"Do you know if he's gay too?"

"He is." Luca says.

Dani still looks at Luca, crystal blue looking back and suddenly Dani get's a strange feeling in his stomach, knowing who this man is he's talking about. Before he's realizing it Luca leans up and kisses him, it's soft and sweet and Dani knows he should stop this, should push him away because he's with Marc and he loves Marc but god it feels good, it feel so good. Lips move against each other perfectly, fingers moving over Dani's chest, slipping in the opening between two buttons and Dani's beath hitches when he feels Luca's fingers carressing his nipple. Dani's fingers slipping in Luca's hair, pulling him in closer, the kiss turning heated and both moan into it. When Luca wants to straddle Dani the Spaniard suddenly comes back to his senses and he pushes Luca away, getting up and moving away.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I can't do this." he breathes.

"Is it my age?" Luca asks.

"What? No, no although you are indeed very young but no that's not it."

"Then what? Am I not your type?"

Dani looks at the Italian, standing at a distance and fumbling with his hands and Dani feels sorry for him, cautiously stepping forward.

"Luca," he says and takes the youngers hands to make him look at him,"it's none of that, you are very, very handsome and a very good kisser but....to be honest, I'm already seeing someone."

"Oh, ok. I should have known tho, such a gorgeous man as you has to be taken."

Dani blushes and smiles shyly before he licks his lips and kisses Luca's cheek.

"And you're very gorgeous too and I'm sure you will find someone and that someone will be very lucky to have you, but it's not going to be me."

"I hope that the one who has you realizes how lucky he is."

"He does and I'm lucky to have him too."

After the two said goodbye and Dani is back in his trailor he closes his eyes, fingers moving over his lips, still feeling Luca's there he shivers. While walking to the bedroom he shakes the feeling off and when he walks into the bedroom he stops suddenly, Marc sitting on the edge, leaning forward and hands clasped together, not looking up when Dani enters.

"Marc?" Dani asks and walks closer but when he reaches out and touches Marc's shoulder the other jumps up,"what's wrong?"

"I saw you." he says.

"Saw what?"Dani asks but he has a suspicion of what it is he saw.

"You and Luca."

"Marc, I'm sorry, I didn't....he was..."

"You know what the most....what freaked me out the most?"

"What?"

"At first I was mad, I wanted to burst in there and drag him away from you but then...then I saw your fingers slipping in his hair....pulling him in...kissing him back and the I heard you moan..."

"God Marc, I'm so sorry...." Dani already reaching out for Marc.

"I liked it."

Dani stops mid motion, mouth dropping open, not sure he heard it right.

"You....what?"

"I liked it....seeing you kissing someone else, it was hot."

"It was?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds stupid but the way you were kissing him, turned me on."

"Really?"

"Really, how was it?"

"Uhm...good, I guess, he's a really good kisser." Dani says, blushing slightly.

"Better then me?" Marc asks, stalking closer to his lover.

"Oh, erm...maybe?"

Dani smirks, knowing what it does to Marc when he messes with him and it doesn't miss his effect, the younger pouncing on him, pushing him against the wall and lips crashing together in a demanding kiss, drawing blood, clothes are ripped off and it's one of the most rough fuckings they ever had. The kiss shared between Dani and Luca bringing out Marc's jealous side and making a statement while brutally pounding into the older, letting him know Dani is his and his alone. Afterwards Dani can fee his hole throbbing and he winches.

"Fuck Marc I have a race tomorrow." he mutters.

"I know and I'm sorry but it's your own fault, I needed you to know you belong to me."

"Consider me knowing then." 

"You know, I can't get the picture out of my head, you and Luca kissing, god I can feel myself getting hard already."

"Never thought you were one for voyeurism." Dani chuckles.

"I'm not, really I just.....it was really hot, I wouldn't mind watching it again."

"What?" Dani says and looks at him with a jerk.

"Well, it's true, you up for it?"

"Maybe, yeah, I think so."

"What about him? You think he will kiss you again?"

"I don't know, I told him I'm seeing someone."

"You think that might stop him."

"I think we need to explain to him you don't mind, what are you thinking of?"

"I don't know, he's probably never had sex with a man before so I guess that's out of the question. And maybe two is too much for the first time, you think he would let me watch?"

"While I'm busy with him? Jesus Marc I don't know, I don't even know if I can do that while you're watching."

"Just think about it."

"Ok."


	2. chapter 2

The next day Dani doens't seem to be able to concentrate on anything, the conversation with Marc going through his mind constantly, wondering if the younger was really serious and if he was, could he really do that? 

Could he really kiss and touch Luca while Marc is watching and more importantly, could Luca? The way Luca was kissing and touching Dani the Spaniard doesn't doubt he'll kiss Dani again if asked but could he be okay with doing that and more while Marc is watching them?

"Dani?" 

Dani jumps and turns around, hand on his heart and seeing a chuckling Marc standing.

"Sorry, I called your name but you didn't react, where are you with your mind."

"With what you said last night," Dani answers and he takes Marc's arm to lead him away a little,"are you still behind it?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I think.....I'm in."

http://archiveofourown.org/works/10365894/edit

"Really?" Marc asks and his eyes light up.

"Really, I just have no idea if Luca is."

"Maybe you can let him come to your trailor, I'll be there too and we'll explain it to him and let him make the discision."

"Ok, sounds good."

"Great, good luck with the race and be carefull."

"You too."

They look around and when the coast is clear they both lean in and share a short kiss before they go their seperate ways. 

During the race Dani is able to concentrate on it and he is happy when he finds himself on the podium after, being there with Marc and Vale celebrating. Dani keeps a close eye on Vale, knowing him and realizing the sparkle that normally is there when he's on the podium is missing, indicating he's still not back to his normal behavior. It takes some time before Marc and Dani are back at their trailor, showered and dressed before Dani finds himself on front of Luca's and he knocks. 

"Dani." a surprised Luca says.

"I was wondering if you would follow me to my trailor." he says.

"Now?"

"Yes, please."

"Erm, ok."

Luca steps out and closes the door behind him to follow Dani and when Dani opens the door he steps inside, stopping when he sees Marc standing.

"Hey Luca." Marc says.

"Hey," Luca says and looks at Dani frowning,"what's going on?"

"You remember I told you last night I was seeing someone?"

"Yeah, oh....you and Marc?"

Dani nods and Luca turns to look at Marc before he looks at Dani again.

"Well, this is a surprise, must be difficult for you."

"It is, sometimes."

"What do I have to do with that?" Luca asks confused.

"Well, Marc told me last night he saw us kiss."

"What?" Luca asks and he looks at Marc,"I'm sorry, Marc I didn't know, otherwise I never would have kissed Dani, you have to believe me."

Marc smiles at the panicked tone in Luca's voice and he steps closer.

"It's ok, really, I'm not mad, actually I liked it, I liked watching Dani kissing another man, making him moan, touching him."

"You did?" Luca asks, still confused.

"He did,"Dani says and steps next to Luca,"the question is, would you do it again? With Marc watching."

"I don't...."Luca looks at Marc again,"you really don't mind?"

"I really don't."

"Then yeah, I guess I would."

Marc and Dani smile and the latter takes Luca's hand to guide him to the couch, both sitting down while Marc sit's down on a fautteul opposite, Dani turns his body towards the Italian and lays his hand on his knee making him look at him.

"Just to be clear, if at any time you feel uncomfortable, just say it and I will stop, ok?"

"Ok."

Dani can feel the nerves of the other and he cups his cheek, looking into his eyes reassuringly and moving closer.

"Just relax, try to ignore Marc is here."

"Ok."

Slowly Dani draws the Italian towards him, eyes closing and when their lips meet, a shiver runs trough him, turning his head, lips moving perfectly together just like last night, fingers tracing a path down over a long slender neck and circling his waist, pulling him closer. Luca's arms winding around Dani's neck, fingers disappearing in his hair, Dani sweeps his tongue over Luca's lips and the younger opens up, kiss deepening and both moaning when their tongues meet. The kiss turns heated and passionate very quickly. Dani sit's up on his knees, slowly pushing the younger into the cushions of the couch, moaning when he feels Luca's fingers slipping under his shirt and carress his skin underneath, blindly Dani reaches for Luca's leg and he pulls it on the couch, placing himself between them, fingers sliding up and coming to rest on Luca's already hard cock and the Italian arches his hips up under the touch. 

Dani looks at Luca, fingers taking the hem of Luca's shirt and without hesitating Luca lifts his hand so Dani can take it off, throwing it away. Dani takes some distance and his eyes take in the smooth skin of the younger, fingers tracing a path over strong muscles, breath of the Italian hitching in his throat. 

Dani looks up again, meeting now dark blue eyes and the Spaniard moves forward to let their lips meet in an intense kiss stealing his breath

"Damn."

Dani and Luca chuckle and look aside, seeing an already flushed Marc sitting, watching them intently. 

"Oh you liked watching that?" Dani asks.

"Fuck yes."

"How about we give him a real show?"

"Sure, but I was just wondering....if we could, maybe move to the bedroom?"

"Oh, right."

Dani smiles and stands up from the couch, hand reaching out for Luca and the Italian takes it to let himself be pulled up and Dani guides him to the bedroom, closely followed by Marc. 

In the bedroom Dani turns to the younger, lips finding each other again like magnets, Luca's hands cupping Dani's face, deepening the kiss while Dani's hands wonder further down and it lingers with Luca's waistband.

"Can I?" he asks.

"Yes, please." it sound hoars.

Dani smiles and leans up to kiss the Italian again while he loosens his jeans, pushing it off his hips, curling his fingers around his cock and he slowly beginst to move his hand, Luca moaning with the ministrations. Dani pushes Luca towards the bed and when the younger feels the matrass against his legs he sit's down, pulling Dani between his legs by the loops of his jeans.

"My turn."

Luca's hands slip under Dani's shirt and they slide it up, Dani taking over to take it off and Luca now opens Dani's jeans, hands sliding around his waist and under the waistband of his boxer and following the curve of his buttocks pushing it down, moving them inwards again and pushing them further down and off his hips. Luca's fingers curl around his cock and before Dani has the change to do something he feels lips swallowing him.

"Fuck." Dani beathes, head in his neck and fingers fisting the Italian's hair.

Luca swirls his tongue around the tip and pushes away the foreskin to carress his most sensitive place and Dani curses, wavering on his feet, vaguely feeling hands steadying him and realizing they're Marc's when he feels his erection pressing in his lower back. 

"That good?" the Spaniard whispers in his ear.

"Fucking amazing." Dani breathes.

"Better then when I do it?"

Marc's hands carress Dani's chest, fingers playing with his nipples, Dani reaching out his hand, fingers slipping in Marc's hair to pull him down and kiss him while Luca does the most amazing things with his tongue making Dani moan into Marc's mouth. Breathless the older breaks the kiss before he looks at Luca.

"Move to the middle of the bed." Dani says, voice low.

Luca shuffles to the middle of the bed, Dani settling between his legs, hands placed next to his hips and leaning down, this time the Italian is being swallowed and he arches his back, sheets bunching in his fists. Luca feels movement next to him and he sees Marc sitting down, hands moving over his own cock, smearing pre-cum over the tip and Luca licks his lips. Hand reaching out and covering Marc's, both jerking him off. 

Luca's eyes trail a path up over strong muscles biting his lip and when he locks eyes with Marc, he sees the pupils are black with lust and it makes him shiver. Just when he wants to say something Dani does this amazingly sinful move with his tongue and the younger moans, arching his back and closing his eyes. He feels Marc pulling back, cock slipping from his hand that finds his way into dark hair, tugging and pulling the older up to seal their lips in a passionate kiss. 

Both moaning when their throbbing cocks make contact and a strangled groan is heard from across the room, Dani turning his head and seeing Marc sitting with his legs wide and his hand jerking himself off. 

Luca chuckles and bites Dani's earlobe to get his attention back before both rider's find themselves in a passionate kiss again, Dani rocking his hips down while Luca pushes his up, cocks sliding past each other making both moan, Luca's fingertips slowly moving over Dani's back.

"I want you to fuck me," Luca whispers, sending a shiver through Dani,"please, Dani....or should I ask Marc if he's ok with his boyfriend fucking another man?"

Luca's eyes stray to Marc who is now sitting on a corner of the bed on his knees, still jerking himself off, head of his cock red and swollen.

"Sure, Dani can fuck you if you want,"he says while comes crawling up the bed to lie down besides him,"this your first time?"

Luca nods and blushes.

"Ok, it will be less painfull if you sit on your hands and knees, I can lie down beneath you, keep your mind of the pain while Dani works you open if you want." he suggests.

"Sure, that sounds good."

Dani moves away to grab the lube while Luca straddles Marc, Spaniards hands on his hips, while Dani sit's between their legs, kissing Luca's neck.

"I need you to lean over." he whispers.

Luca nods and leans down, elbows placed next to Marc's head and face hovering above him, blue eyes locking on dark brown and finding nothing but reassuring there. Marc keeps stil, leaving it up to Luca what to do but when the younger leans forward and presses his lips against Marc, the Cervera native moans, fingers moving over the Italian's side softly. 

Dani lubes his fingers and starts prepping Luca, circling his hole and making it slick, more then he uses with Marc and slowly he exerts some pressure, slipping the top inside. Luca cries out into Marc's mouth and breaks the kiss but Marc cups the back of his head and holds him down.

"It's ok, breath, just focus on me, look at me."

Luca looks at Marc, eyes full of understanding, having been there himself too. Dani keeps working slow while Marc keeps Luca distracted with sweet words and touches, sometimes a kiss and the moment Dani pushes in a second finger Luca closes his eyes.

"I know it hurts, but Dani will make it really good for you."

"You sound very sure of that." Luca moans.

"Because I am."

Luca opens his eyes and looks at Marc but the other looks past him, realizing he's looking at Dani.

"Dani was your first?"

"He was,"Marc continues and looks back Luca,"and he was amazing with me so he will also be amazing for you, you can trust him."

At that moment Dani sciccors his fingers and finds Luca's prostate and the younger practically howls at this point.

"Told you." Marc chuckles.

He pulls the Kalex rider down to seal their lips in a kiss and to muffle the noise, because they're still in the paddock even though it's far after midnight.

"Almost done." Dani's voice sounds from behind Luca.

Dani pushes in a third finger and while he opens Luca up further, his other hand moves around his waist and he takes Luca's cock in hand, still hard and he starts pumping, fingers tracing the underside of Marc's cock and both youngsters moan, Marc rolling his hips up seeking for more friction. All to soon Dani releases Luca's cock and places his hands on Luca's hips, Marc moving his up, cupping Luca's face and looking at him.

"You ready?" he asks.

Luca nods, biting his lip and Marc nods over Luca's shoulder, Dani placing his cock against Luca's hole, Marc pulling the Italian in for a long deep kiss while Dani pushes inside him slowly but completly. Stilling when he has bottomed out, giving Luca the change to get used to the intrusion and giving himself the time to calm down a bit. Listening to the kissing noises between Marc and Luca he waits untill his heart is beating normally again, slowly starting to move, pushing inside and pulling out, repeating the movement and keeping the rythm slow untill he feels Luca moving back against him. 

"Fuck that feels good." Luca moans into Marc's mouth, fingers clenching the sheet and breaking the kiss.

"Oh this is nothing." Dani chuckles, fingers digging in a bit more and placing a little force behind his thrusting.

Luca's movements over Marc causes for their hard cocks to rub together and the moaning becomes louder, hands roaming skin and Marc's fingers slip in Luca's hair, turning the youngers face and kissing his neck while one hand moves down, covering his lover's and dark brown meet mocca. Both smile at each other before Dani ups the tempo, Luca groaning, Dani hitting Luca's prostate over and over and the younger shudders in Marc's arms, hot puffs of breath ghosting Marc's skin making him shiver. 

Dani starts to thrust harder and deeper, hitting Luca's prostate every time and soon the younger is a whimpering mess between the older riders, Marc moves a hand between their body's and takes both cocks in hand, slowly starting to jerk them both in sync with Dani's thrusting and it doesn't take long before Luca tenses, breath hitching and he comes over Marc's hand soon followed by Marc. 

Luca falls limp in his arms while Dani starts thrusting even harder and deeper, Luca's hole fluttering around him, Spaniard chasing his own climax and when Dani locks in on chocolate brown eyes looking at him it's enough to make him climax, moaning deep and leaning over Luca, kissing his shoulder. For a moment they stay like that, breathing hard and raspy before Marc starts to stir.

"Can't breath..." Marc whines.

Dani chuckles and let's himself roll of the youngsters to lie besides them, Luca looking at the older and smiling.

"Thank you." Luca says.

Dani smiles ans leans forward kissing the Italian on the lips, soft and sweet and Marc moans.

"So hot." 

"Shut up." Dani says, laughing.


End file.
